Days of a heart
by Cojuribuji
Summary: In Roxas' last seven days of existence in the false Twilight Town, what if Xion was 'reborn' too? with their new glimpse of hearts and emotion, can they sense an old connection -even though they forgot each other? and a feeling that tugged the strongest on their false hearts was love...
1. Chapter 1

"In the last seven days I spent with him... I felt as if I had truly found home. It seemed as if I'd been wandering aimlessly trying to find it in the blurred pages of my distorted memory... but this boy radiated security, connection and love.  
If I had known how precious those seven days would have been... I may have spent them more wisely. Before he had to leave and be with the keyblade master.  
This is our last seven days of summer- our meeting to our departure. But i hope I can spend more moments with him in the future...?... With Roxas.."


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with jet black hair and a dark grey sundress opened her eyes and sat up just as the train she found herself on pulled into the station.  
Out of dreary instinct, she left the car, picking up a small white satchel, and stepped onto the platform and out the large glass doors leading to outside.  
As she took a long breath of fresh air she wondered why she came here. And how she got on that train... She couldn't remember anything but that the place was called twilight town. With a frown, she looked at the sunset and walked towards it. The warmth on her pale skin made her frown dissolve slightly and a smile tugged at her lips.  
"It's like déjàvu..." She uttered to herself, turning and looking up at the tower atop the station. She could just imagine sitting up there and relaxing with friends after a long day... There was a sweet yet salty taste in her mouth as he eyes the perch above the clock face.  
She suddenly remembered the strange white bag she had taken with her and crouched down to tip out its contents on the concrete floor.  
"Hm..." A black ribbon tied around a silver pen, a sketch pad and a ruby ring. Intrigued, she opened the pad and felt disappointed that the pages were bare.  
"Strange..." She put the pad back in the bag and picked up the ring, admiring the red jewel that shined like fire in the sunset and slipped it on her middle right finger, where it fit perfectly. Lastly, she picked up the pen with the ribbon. On closer inspection she could see delicate and detailed patterns on the pens surface. She tugged the ribbon off and took a clearer look at the intricate designs.  
Curiosity satisfied with the object, she placed it back in the bag along with the ribbon.  
Brushing her hair behind her ear with her fingers, she stood up and turned, meeting several figures running her way, the one leading, pointing a finger in her direction.  
"The thief!"  
"Huh?"  
Haner sprinted to the black haired girl and jabbed a finger once again in her direction.  
"Caught you thief! Now give us back our _!" She tilted her head in confusion as the others in the running group joined Haner.  
"Of course she's a thief, Haner!" Pence laughed sarcastically.  
"Don't be so quick to judge!" Olette scolded and Haners finger dropped.  
"Who is she any way? I haven seen her around before?" A boy with blonde spiky hair stepped forward to take a look at the black haired girl.  
"What's your name?" He asked. The girl stared at him with a puzzled expression. Did she know him from somewhere, she asked herself.  
"Xion." She answered without thinking. As she said her name, a look of shock passed the blondes face for half a second and he questioned his reaction- finding the name and her face painfully familiar but new.  
"I'm Roxas. This here's Pence, Olette and the loudmouth is Haner." He chuckled and Haner growled. Xion found herself giggling along with them. They were nice, she thought. But that name... 'ROXAS' it screamed out to her and she found it hard to breathe when she tried to think about it.  
"Anyway, we're looking for someone, or something. A thief." Pence said after laughing.  
"It's stolen something from all of us. Our _. And not only the _ but the word _ too!" Olette explained but Xion cocked her head in confusion anyway.  
"Stole a word? How can you steal a word...?" She asked no one in particular.  
"That's what we wanna know! Everyone's blaming us!" Haner shouted.  
"We're trying to catch the thief and clear our names." Roxas said softly.  
"Wanna help us Xion? There's not much else to do around here but homework! Icky!" Olette invited.  
"'Homework?'" Xion frowned in confusion. What was homework?!  
"Yanno- work teachers set for the summer so we can't have fun! Dont you have homework?" Pence asked and Xion shook her head, not really understanding what 'homework' was, let alone 'teacher' or 'fun'.  
"Lucky you! Well I guess that means you can help us with ours!" Haner laughed.  
"So wanna help us find the thief?" Roxas asked with a soft smile. Xion smiled and nodded.  
"Sure."  
"Let's go then!" Haner ran to the only exit from the station plaza, followed closely by Pence and Olette.  
"Let's go." Roxas repeated to Xion and she nodded, following Roxas as they walked after the others.

As they walked past the little den the quartet called their 'usual spot', Roxas pointed to it.  
"That's the usual spot- where we all relax and stuff."  
"Oh?" Xion looked curiously at the ripped sheet that acted as a door and wondered what it would look like inside.  
"The others should be fine if I show you." He smiled and pulled the sheet away and led her into the small space he and his friends called a second home. Xion looked around with a grin.  
"It's so... Cool. Feels like a nice place." He beamed a smile and nodded.  
"It's like a second home. C'mon let's go catch up with the others."

Walking into the Main Street of Twilight town took Xions breath away. There was a strong nostalgic feeling in the air and the pretty shops and buildings made the town look amazing.  
"It's so nice here."  
"It's just home." Roxas shrugged. As they passed a crack in the wall, a white blur swirled around them and flew through the crack.  
"The thief?!" Roxas shouted as he chased it.  
"Wait up!" Cried xion as she followed him through a small Forrest. Once she cleared the trees she could see three white things circling Roxas in front of a huge barred Mansion.  
"Roxas!"


End file.
